


Dancing Under the Moonlight

by InsaneNerdGirl



Series: Philinda fluff to angst [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneNerdGirl/pseuds/InsaneNerdGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda dance under a moonlit sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Under the Moonlight

The mission had gone wrong.

 _Dead_  wrong.

And now May and Coulson were fleeing for their lives, without even the 084 they so desperately needed to keep out of Hydra’s hands.

But they were on foot and Hydra’s soldiers were in vehicles. It was only a manner of time before they were surrounded.  
May stopped running, trying to catch her breath, and Coulson slowed to a stop beside her. He leaned against a tree for a moment, panting.  
"It’s no use Phil." she said after a moment. "They’ve got us on all sides. I…" she straightened up and faced him. "I won’t die running. Will you?"  
Coulson shook his head, and then looked up at the sky. The full moon was peeking out through some clouds, and he knew time was running out.  
"May…" he said, "Let’s pretend that there are no enemies. Let’s dance."

She offered him an askance look, but took his hand when he held it out. The two sought comfort in each other’s arms, swaying slowly together as their enemies drew closer, tightening the net they were trapped inside. When the bullets started reigning down on them, they found solace in each others eyes.  
And when their bodies fell to the ground, they were still wrapped in each other’s embrace, their blood intermingling.


End file.
